First Date?
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Deeks and Eric are put undercover in a house for awhile. What happens in the house while they're waiting?


I own nothing. Sex. Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>"Do I really need to be here?" Eric questioned nervously putting his backpack on the living room couch, "This isn't really what I do. I'm behind the scenes. Not an agent."<p>

"Calm down, Eric," Deeks laughed falling onto the chair, "You know no one else can hack like you . Besides, it has be a gay couple and the suspects have seen Sam and Callen."

"Still, what about Kensi and Nell?"

"Had to be a male couple. What's up, Eric? Don't want to pretend to be my lover?"

Deeks voice dropped when he said the last word sending a shiver up Eric's spine. It was only pure luck that the detective hadn't figured out just how much the younger man wanted him. Something he was sure would come out if he spent too much time with the other man.

The computer expert was surprised that he had made it all these years without being found out. Well, Nell knew, but she talked to him everyday. That woman was his best friend though of course she knew. She was the only one though. Which said something considering who their friends were.

Eric had no idea how he was supposed to handle this assignment. The way Hetty spoke it was like they had be involved. Nothing to serious and not behind closed doors, but it was possible they'd have to share a bed if both men were okay with that. When Deeks said he was find how could Eric say no?

Laughing slightly at Deeks words the younger man turned away and took a deep breath. He could do this. He didn't have to think about how living in a house with the detective was way too close to some of the dreams he had. Those dreams were between himself and Nell after he had a few drinks.

"Eric," Deeks spoke resting a hand on his shoulder, "I know that you're not a huge fan of being out in the field, but I won't let anything happen. Now, come on, our part of the mission doesn't start for another five hours. Relax. Hack something."

Taking a deep breath Eric nodded his head before falling onto the couch. Five hours until they could actually do anything for the case. How did it even make sense to be at the house? Did uncover work really start like this?

The computer tech decided the Deeks was right. He had to do something with his time and hacking seemed like the best thing. Of course, playing some games online was just as good. Making himself comfortable on the couch Eric started a game up only to jump when hands rearranged him. Soon he was lying on half the couch with his feet under Deeks.

Staring at the older man Eric waited for some sort of response, but Deeks simply started reading the book in his hands. The bespectacled mans heart raced as he tried not to think too much into what was happening. It was just for the case. It didn't mean anything.

The sentence repeated in Eric's head, but no matter how many times he said it he couldn't stop thinking how much he wanted. Closing the computer rougher than he expected. Deeks looked over at the younger man only to see his form retreating into the kitchen.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Eric," Deeks assured following the man.

"I know," Eric spoke staring into the fridge.

"Then what has you freaked out?"

Eric opened his mouth hoping a lie wold come easily but nothing came. Worry flooded the detective causing him to rest a hand on the younger mans shoulder. The body under his hand tensed causing Deeks to spin the computer tech around.

"Eric?" Deeks questioned softly, "What's wrong?"

Seeing the worry in those blue eyes the computer tech felt his resolve snap. Grabbing the back of the detectives head Eric pressed tightly against his. Deeks was shocked still as his friend slowly broke the kiss but not stepping away.

Deeks stared into the computer techs eyes searching for something Eric didn't know. Everything seemed to slow down as the detective backed the shorter man into the counter. Strong hands wrapped around Eric's hips keeping him still before one came up to cup his jaw.

"What about Kensi?" Eric whispered pulling back.

"Nothing more than innocent flirting," Deeks shrugged, "She knows that."

"And me? What is this?"

The older man stroked his finger over Eric's lower lips staring as if transfixed. For a moment the computer tech was sure he was going to pull away. Then something happened he never thought he'd see. Deeks smiled. Not a fake smile like normal, but a soft, loving smile.

Eric lifted a shaky hand to brush the hair out of the older mans face. Deeks caught the mans arm before pressing a kiss to his wrist. A wide smile came on the younger mans lips. Wrapping his arms around the detectives neck Eric pulled him down pressing their lips together softly.

The kisses were so soft and innocent Deeks felt himself step back. Eric deserved more than making out in the kitchen. Linking their hands together the detective pulled the bespectacled man into the living room and situated them so Eric was straddling his waist.

Blushing at the feeling of the man under him Eric slowly ran his hands over Deeks chest. His hands were shaking as he pulled the shirt off, but the detective didn't try to stop him. This ws more than the tech ever thought he'd get it was like a dream.

The detective let the tech stare at his newly exposed chest with a smirk. When it was clear Eric wasn't going to do anything Deeks threaded his fingers in the younger mans hair pulling him into a kiss. Slowly he licked at the younger mans lips hoping he'd open.

Eric gave a low moan opening his lips. The detectives tongue pushed into his partners mouth. His hand tightened on the back of Eric's head holding him closer. The younger man was absolutely addicting and Deeks had to have more. Pulling away the detective slipped the techs shirt off before littering kisses on his neck.

"Deeks," Eric panted running his hands through the mans hair, "What are...What are we doing?"

"What do you want?" Deeks shot back nibbling on the younger mans neck.

"I don't...I don't know."

"Then tell me when to stop."

Moving lower Deeks pressed kisses to each of his lovers nipples before sucking one into his mouth. Eric's back arched pushing his chest closer to the older man. Cradling the mans back the detective gently suckled at the nipple drawing loud moans from the man above him.

"Oh God," Eric moaned his nails scratching the older mans scalp, "Deeks...Feels so good, baby."

"I know," Deeks pulled off taking one of his nipples between his fingers and teasing himself, "One of my favorite things. A warm mouth on my nipples. Teeth worrying the flesh. It's perfection."

Eric whimpered softly as Deeks free hand cupped him through his jeans. Deeks chuckled softly removing his hand from his nipple and using both to open the techs pants. As the older man pulled his hard cock from its confines Eric thought of how much better this was than his dreams.

"Come on," Deeks stood up wrapping Eric's legs around him, "There's a bed upstairs."

The pair took awhile to make it to the bed since Deeks kept pushing Eric against the wall and kissing him throughly. When they got to the bed the detective dropped him onto it casing the tech to giggle. He suddenly stopped though when Deeks dropped to his knees and spread Eric's legs.

"Deeks," Eric whispered his eyes widening.

"Tell me to stop," Marty responded just as softly, "Just tell me, Eric."

Eric started at the older man biting at his lower lip before spreading his legs even more. Deeks smiled at the younger man while slowly removing his jeans and underwear. Rubbing his hand up and down the techs thighs Deeks waited a moment for him to calm. Once Eric seemed like himself again Deeks sent him a wink and leant down to kiss the tip of his engorged cock.

Swallowing roughly Eric watched as the detective sucked the tip into his mouth. Eric had thought it before but now that he saw it he knew just how right he was. Deeks lips did look beautiful stretched wide over his penis. The site didn't last long though. The older man pulled off him before pushing him to lie down and settling on his lap.

"How you doing there, Eric?" Deeks questioned with a smile.

"Please," Eric whimpered trying to thrust his hips off the bed.

"What do you need, babe?"

"More."

"More? There's a lot I can do with that. I'm not sure you'll be able to handle them all."

"Tell me?"

"Tell you what I want to do to you? What exactly do you want to hear? How about the first time I saw you? You looked practically edible. I had to force myself to focus on the case though all I wanted was your hard cock fucking my mouth. I didn't care that the team was watching or that Hetty was there. I had to taste you.

"Or we could talk about the way I've seen you staring at my cuffs. You have a little kink in you, don't you? Do you like being tied up or...Do you get off on me being a cop, Eric? Like a man in uniform? I have mine still. I can put it on, cuff you to my bed. I can make it rough or I can make it gentle. You like it rough though, don't you, babe?"

Gasping loudly Eric grabbed the back of Deeks head pulling them until both were spilled on the bed locked in a kiss. Eric moaned as his exposed cock met the older mans clothed one. Hands scrambled down the body pulling at the close until both men were naked and Eric was straddling his lovers waist.

Deeks rested his hands on Eric's hips keeping the younger man still as they kissed. The detective could hardly believe how responsive his partner was. His hands were everywhere, his chest heaved with each pant, and his tongue practically danced with the other mans.

"Eric," Deeks chuckled flipping them over, "Relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"I've wanted this for so long," Eric muttered staring up, "Please, Deeks. I need you in me."

Pressing a peck to his young lovers lips Deeks bent down pulling a condom and lube from his pocket. Moving back the detective situated himself between the tech's legs pushing them closer to his chest. Eric gripped the back of his thighs holding tightly as Deeks circled his hole with a slicked finger.

Slowly Deeks pushed his finger in his young lover listening to the long moan he let out. Smirking darkly the detective worked his finger in the willing body before pushing a second in. Before long Deeks was thrusting three fingers into Eric's hole.

Pulling his fingers out the older man kissed his lovers neck. Eric panted loudly trying to calm himself. He didn't get far before Deeks was pushing his cock in him. The tech moaned loudly arching his back.

Deeks started slowly rotating his hips as he leant down to kiss his lover. Eric dug his nails into the older mans back as they kissed. He needed more, but the detective refused to let the tech get any leverage. Breaking the kiss Deeks licked at the exposed neck.

"Deeks," Eric pleaded, "You have to...I need...Please!"

"Is this not what you wanted?" Deeks smirked circling his hips.

"Tease."

"You have no idea, Eric. You see. This...This is one of my favorite things to do. Love teasing. Love hearing my lover beg for me. Fuck, Eric."

Thrusting rougher Deeks focused in on the beautiful sounds the younger man was making. He really did love hearing how much pleasure he was giving the person he was with. Hearing praise was the easiest way to turn him on.

The older man felt his control slipping. He wanted it to be good for Eric. Taking a deep breath he tried to slow down only to have the tech surge up kissing him with more passion and power than any of their kisses held before.

"Don't you dare," Eric practically growled, "Fuck me, Deeks. Fuck me as hard as you can. Make. Me. Scream."

The detective froze for a moment wondering if he heard right. When Eric whined and thrust up he was sure he had. The pace of the fucking was on this side of brutal and neither would be surprised if they damaged the wall.

Reaching down Eric wrapped a hand around his dick. It took a few tugs before he was spilling between them. The younger man tightened deliciously around Deeks dragging his own orgasm out with a scream. Both men collapsed onto the bed boneless.

It took a moment to catch his breath, but when he did Deeks pulled out of the other man and took off the condom. Using the last bit of energy he had left the detective walked into the bathroom and got a damp towel before going back.

"You okay, Eric?" Deeks questioned wiping his lover off.

"Awesome," Eric sighed happily, "You're really good at that."

"Thanks. So, where do you want to go?"

"What?"

"On our first date. Where do you want to go?"

Gasping pants fell from Eric's lips his hips thrusting hoping to get some kind of friction. Marty gave a soft chuckle at his new lover. He loved how responsive the younger man was and he planned on having a lot of fun with that at another point in time. Now though...Right now he needed to feel the computer tech squeezing around him.

"Good thing I'm always prepared," Marty smirked taking some lube and condom from his pants, "Ready?"

Eric nodded quickly in reply. His legs were pushed up so they were by his ears as Marty slowly circled a well-lubed finger around his hole. The older man pushed it inside his lover enjoying the small noises falling from his lips.

Slowly pushing a second finger in the detective watched for any signs of discomfort, but was happy to see none. It wasn't until Eric was thrusting back on his fingers that he added a third. Eric whimpered softly, but continued to try to get more. Once Marty was sure he was stretched he pulled his fingers out and pushed his dick in.

Marty started with slow thrusts as he leant down to kiss his lover. Eric pulled away from the kiss a moment later pants brushing across Marty's lips. The older mans tongue darted out to lick across Eric's lips as he started to thrust harder.

It wasn't long before Mary was reaching down to circle Eric's cock and jerking him off. A silent scream fell from the younger mans lips as he spilled between them. Groaning as Eric tightened around him Marty thrust once more before spilling into the condom.

Pulling out of the computer tech Marty rolled to the side trying to catch his breath. Reaching down he pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it into the trash can. Once the detective was lying on his back once more he tugged Eric to him until the younger man was curled against him.

"You okay, Eric?" Marty questioned, "Regret anything?"

"No," Eric shook his head, "Do you?"

"Not a second. The only thing to do is figure out what to do as our first date once the case is over."


End file.
